Miranda - Want You Back For Good
by such fun
Summary: This takes place a week after the restaurant re-opened (after episode 5, series 3).


**Miranda – Want You Back For Good **

AT MIRANDA'S FLAT – a week after the restaurant re-opened (after episode 5, series 3)

"Hello and welcome back, it's lovely to see you, and I'm afraid this might well be the last time we meet. Yes, I know, but I've had enough, nothing ever goes to plan. I finally told Gary that I love him, well, actually I shouted it at him in front of the whole restaurant like some demented banshee! But what was even worse than that – and yes, I hear you saying 'what can possibly be worse than that?' – well let me tell you…he said nothing – NOTHING – back. So I'm left feeling like a complete idiot and he's probably being consoled by Rose. I've decided to do something drastic. I've packed my bags, rented out the flat – yes really! – and I'm going away. Not sure where yet. But somewhere a long way from here, and from everyone. Stevie is going to stay on and keep the shop going, she's tried to talk me round but I just can't face seeing Gary any more, it's like a great, gashing, open wound and there isn't a big enough plaster. In other news, Michael has gone abroad, and to be honest, that's such a huge relief, Mum isn't speaking to me because I embarrassed her in front of Raymond Blanc, Tilly's in a huff because she didn't get to meet Gary Barlow, and me?...well, despite everything that happened, I'm still completely and utterly in love with Gary. I know, I can't help it, but it's never ever going to happen now, and I can safely assume we're not even friends any more, since I've not seen him since the outburst a week ago. Right, I'm all packed, I've written everyone 'goodbye letters', so bon voyage!"

AT THE SHOP – the next day

Stevie is reading Miranda's letter when Gary walks in holding his letter from Miranda.

Gary – "Where's Miranda, Stevie?"

Stevie glares at Gary.

Stevie – "She's gone Gary, as you very well know, seeing as you've got your letter."

Gary – "Where though, where is she? Why is she doing this – I thought she'd calm down after a few days and we'd patch it up and everything would be fine."

Stevie – "Gary! Miranda told you she loved you, and you just stood there and said nothing!"

Gary – "I was a little take a back, and before I had a chance to speak, she was snogging Gary Barlow!"

Stevie – "OK, fair point. But getting back to the situation in hand, I have no idea where Miranda is or when she'll be back. She really has gone."

Tilly walks in holding her letter from Miranda.

Gary – "Tilly, do you know where Miranda is? Can you think of anything she might have said to give us a clue as to where she's gone?"

Tilly – "I blame you entirely for this Gary and I really don't want to help you, yah? But helping you might be the only way to get Kong back, so I'll say this – if I know Miranda, she's probably still dithering about where she's going and she'll probably be at the airport annoying some poor check-in assistant."

Gary runs out of the shop.

AT THE AIRPORT

Miranda is in W H Smiths at the airport reading all the travel books and deciding where to go.

Miranda is talking to herself.

"Oh, this looks nice, Prague, but maybe I'd be better off somewhere where I can speak the language. Ooh, New Zealand, no, Costa Rica? Ola!"

Miranda reaches to put the book back and catches sight of Gary running past the window.

Miranda – "Gary!"

Gary stops and comes back to the window, staring through; he can't believe he's found her.

Miranda meets him outside the shop and they walk over to some seats.

Miranda – "Gary, what are you doing here? Oh, are you and Rose going on holiday?"

Gary – "No Miranda, I'm never getting back together with Rose, what gave you that idea?"

Miranda – "Well, I'd not heard anything from you since… well since… since you know when!"

Gary – "Miranda, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd leave, I was so cross with you that night, but not just because you weren't around for me that day, but because you were with Michael and I couldn't handle it. Then when you said what you said at the restaurant, I just couldn't believe it was true."

Miranda – "Gary."

Gary – "No, let me finish Miranda, I have to tell you something and it can't wait. I love you, I've always loved you, and I want you to come home with me."

Miranda – "Oh Gary, I've wanted to hear you say that all week! Actually, I've wanted you to say that for years. But I'm sorry, it's too late, I can't come back!"

Gary – "Don't say that! Why can't you?"

Miranda – "Because I've rented out the flat and the new tenants will be arriving next week!"

Gary smiles and takes her hands in his.

Gary – "That's ok. You can stay with me. In fact I insist, because I'm never, ever, EVER letting you go again. Come here."

THE END


End file.
